progression
by Conversation Hearts
Summary: A drabble collection, with a myriad of characters and situations involved. [4. Sasori and Kisame. Potential to be everlasting.]
1. 1 rin, raidou, injuries during the war

characters: Raidou, Rin

prompts: wound, ache, subtle

length: 100 words

* * *

It still feels like liquid fire is sliding down his face, rivulets gashing open the skin anew. They trained him in the Academy not to scream or cry, before they threw him out into the battlefield, but it's _hard_ and the fire is dripping, tearing —

Rin makes little soothing noises while she runs her hands, coated in chakra, over his face. He's not even sure if she realizes she's doing it, doesn't recognize the words as anything he's heard before —

but Raidou hangs on to the words, digging his fingers hard into the dirt beneath them, and closes his eyes.

* * *

_Don't mind me, just writing some drabbley things to get over writer's block. This may or may not be the start of a ~new fanfiction era~ for me, I don't know. For information on my chaptered stories (if you're reading this because you follow them), please check my profile? _

_Reviews are nice. Prompts in reviews might be heeded. As of right now, prompts are coming from a generator._


	2. 2 hayate, ebisu, after a long day's work

characters: Hayate, Ebisu

prompts: stars, sky, livelihood

length: 100 words

* * *

Ebisu is wound tight, like the little wooden tops Hayate remembers childhood, but Hayate is fairly certain that he couldn't be sent spinning out of control the same way.

Then again, Hayate has little interest in the loss of control, and he lies on his back to watch the sky, eyes drowsily half-closed as Ebisu unloads a day's worth of injustices on him.

"They're _ruffians — "_

Hayate makes agreeing noises and tries to remember if they're talking about the genin team or Ebisu's coworkers.

"— absolute terrors, _absolutely irreverent —"_

A little sigh and a nod, and Hayate drifts off.

* * *

_The prompts are there if you squint?_

_idk i'm just messing around now_


	3. 3 sasori, hidan, annoyances

characters: Sasori, Hidan

prompts: n/a

length: 100 words

* * *

It's a rare occasion — but here they are, all together at once, and Sasori has found the one person who grates on his nerves more than Deidara ever could.

Utterly graceless — without class or a sense of aesthetics — Hidan lounges around while the others stand tersely, bellowing about his god and his warped sense of morals. Deidara snickers at Sasori's side, each sound very slightly muffled and softened by the puppet's walls.

Sasori grits his teeth and tries to listen to Itachi instead — soft smooth voice, simplistic but tolerable opinions — and can't get Hidan's raspy voice out of the background.


	4. 4 ino, amegakure and adaptability

characters: Ino

prompt: Pein, Ino, game, permissible, power

length: 100 words

* * *

Ino knows how to dress up pretty and paint her face, slip on high heels and walk in them like she's barefoot.

That doesn't matter in Amegakure.

Here, it's best if she keeps her head down a little — not too far down, kept up high enough that she can flash pretty smiles at anyone who looks like they might be in a position of power — and wears flats, with a coat tucked tight around her and those curves hidden.

She can draw attention to herself anyway — she's good at this.

It's a different kind of place, Amegakure, but Ino's adaptable.

* * *

_i'm perfectly aware that the first sentence is not strictly correct gramatically. _

_uh.  
_

_not that any of these are meant to be ~works of art~ but.  
_


	5. 5 sasori x kisame, potential

characters: Kisame x Sasori (kindly note the **x**)

prompts: subtle, chills

* * *

Sasori has no heart or skin —

bones gone and made wooden.

What he has left is an admiration for art and the eternal, appreciations cultivated throughout his long life.

Kisame is in no way eternal, in no way pleasing to the eye — he'll die and he'll rot and it'll only get worse.

But there's something, a quirk in the way he watches and speaks, that tells Sasori volumes about the potential that might once have been there.

It's foolish — to imagine a puppet made to look like a shark, wooden teeth sharp as swords.

But Sasori imagines it despite himself.

* * *

_kindly direct your whining about pairings elsewhere_

_although this could, frankly, be very easily looked at as gen_

_~i don't know what i'm doing with my life~  
_


End file.
